Software application and development environments based on business objects provide for ease of development and use of related software applications. For instance, business objects may be used to encapsulate defined attributes, values, and associated data, as well as related logic and/or associated behaviors. Thus, a business object may correspond to, or represent, a specific technical, semantic, and/or tangible entity that is known to have certain properties and capabilities, and may interact with other business objects representing corresponding entities to thereby collectively provide a desired functionality. Due to their modular properties and other known aspects, business objects may enable fast, convenient development of highly customized software applications that are straightforward for a developer to implement, and likely to fulfill needs and requirements of consumers or other users thereof.
In conventional environments, properties for business objects are typically determined only by instantiating a service provider, where property determination is a coded application specific to the particular service provider. Since these properties are typically characterized by fixed conditions, it may not be known which data is required for property determination and how properties are calculated based on this data. As such, there currently exists a need to improve the management of business object properties where central improvements, maintenance, and reuse is possible.